After The Battle
by Cinderflame55
Summary: This story is set about a year after the battle with Ozai occurs Loki, Allen, and Nunmul are three special benders that work for the cabbage man. But there world is about to change when they discover that Ozai has escaped! Teen for later romance LokixOzai


A loud boom and a crash pierced the quiet air. "No! My cabbages!" The man exclaimed as his large cart of cabbages fell over and spilled hundreds of leafy, green balls rolling down the paved roads of BaSingSe. His three assistants just stood and watched barely holding back their laughter. "Go after them you fools!" The man yelled at them as he leaned down and picked up the only cabbage that didn't spill out and tears formed in his eyes. "Don't let them get away!" he said as he watched more cabbages roll down the road.

"Yes sir, Master Cabbage," the three said. They moaned as if they had done this a million times before. They started down the road and stopped after they passed a few houses when they saw a large pile of cabbages building up on the side of a small store. The three crouched down and began picking up the cabbages.

"You know Nunmul, even after five and a half years of working here; I still don't understand the Master and his unhealthy obsession with cabbages." The boy said as he leaned over and plucked a small cabbage from the ground. "The only thing here keeping me sane is you." He said, smiling and winked at her. In response she picked up a cabbage by her left foot and chucked it at his face. He raised his hand and the cabbage smashed against a block of earth that he had pulled up to protect his face. As it hit, some parts of the cabbage flew up and landed in his hair.

"No matter how hard you try, Allen, she won't fall for you," said the other girl as she made a neat pyramid out of cabbages by the wall. Both girls giggled as Allen pulled pieces of cabbages out of his hair.

"I'm going to find a cart to put these in, so I'll be right back. Don't do anything while I'm gone, Loki," said Nunmul as she winked at her. Loki made a gagging sound and didn't speak until she was out of sight.

"Why do you keep trying Allen? You know she doesn't like you the same way." She said to him as he lied against the wall pretending to be asleep as his hands played with a cabbage.

"Because I know one day she'll fall for me if I keep trying," he said, opening his eyes to look at Loki. "Besides," he said, grinning, "I know she digs me."

A cabbage flew through the air and hit Allen square in the face with an explosion of green. Allen wiped the cabbage off his face with the back of his hand. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for being over cocky." Loki responded calmly as she finished stacking the remaining cabbages in her pyramid.

"Over cocky! I wasn't being over cocky! And even if I was that doesn't mean that you should chuck a cabbage at my face, especially since I'm never able to block your attacks."

"It's not my fault that you are a slow earth bender."

"…I am going to drop a boulder on your head."

"Kill me and you kill all of your chances of being with Nunmul, and they are almost dead to begin with.

Allen stared at Loki and narrowed his blue eyes, "You're mean."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Allen frowned as he tried to come up with a good come back but his mind drew up blank so he closed his eyes and attempted to look "asleep".

"Is that you're way of admitting defeat?" Loki asked.

"No, I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever." Loki muttered.

Loki was a girl of fourteen. She had large red eyes and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a red fire nation headband and a red shirt that stopped right above her stomach and a black shirt underneath it, which was the length of a normal shirt. Both were short-sleeved but the black shirt's sleeves were slightly longer. The red shirt had a slight collar look to it at the top and had two strings dangling from it. Loki also had red shorts that were slightly baggy and had black skin tight shorts underneath so that is was slightly longer. On her feet were red shoes with a black border running along the top.

Allen was a boy of sixteen, who was an earth bender with a slightly muscular figure. He had blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Around his forehead eh had a leaf green headband that was long on the sides so it covered his ears and had a beaded tussle hanging from both sides. It also had the Earth Kingdom symbol in the middle. His shirt was dark green and was kind of like a tank top, so on both of his shoulders was a tan shoulder pad that was the same color as his fingerless gloves and boots. The pants he had on were dark brown and baggy, and around his waist was a tan belt that had a pouch on either side. Allen also had a large hammer as a weapon and it hung down at his side from one of the loops that were connected to the belt.

Meanwhile, Nunmul was cruising through the streets of BaSingSe in search for a new cart. Nunmul was a girl of fifteen and was a water bender; however she tried to avoid using water bending unless it was absolutely necessary. She had hazel green eyes and short hair that stopped at her shoulders. The hair was shorter in the back and that hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a long, light blue shirt that came down to her waist and she also wore skin tight shorts under that to make it longer except these were dark blue. Her shirt had short sleeves and a cropped neck that came down above her chest and her shoes were just like Lokis except they were dark blue.

The reason she didn't like to water bend was because her parents had been killed by a ruthless waterbender when she was young. She had left her water tribe a few years later and came to BaSingSe looking for a job and found the Cabbage Man; what a huge mistake.

Nunmul silently laughed to herself remembering all the times something had happened to his cabbages. His cart had been bumped in to 214 times, spilled over 176 times and completely obliterated 94 times, mostly by the Avatar and his gang. Katara was her life, she wanted to become wise and powerful like her. Loki really admired Zuko. He was her role model and she thought he was very skilled and had a good style of bending.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into a large, empty cart on the road. Nunmul glanced around to make sure it didn't belong to anybody and then, satisfied with its size, rolled it back to the others; picking up cabbages along the way.

"Shouldn't Nunmul be here by now?" Allen wondered as the two of them put the last cabbages in to the cart they found. It wasn't big enough to fit all the cabbages so there was still a large pile by the wall.

"Oh stop worrying, she'll be here soon and hopefully with a larger cart." Said Loki, flanking at the cart and then down at the pile. She wasn't at all worried about Nunmul; Loki knew she could take care of herself in almost any situation as long as her remorse for water bending didn't get in the way.

"Well speak of the Angel." Allen sighed, glad Nunmul was safe.

"Ha, don't you mean speak of the devil?" Loki countered as she watched Nunmul roll a large cart filled about a fourth of the way full.

"No," Allen said, giving Loki a dirty look.

Loki didn't see, she was too busy launching cabbages down the hill and they all swiftly landed in the cart Nunmul pushed.

"Hey guys! Looks like you need a bigger cart!" she yelled up the street to them as she swiftly caught a cabbage that Loki had thrown at her head. When she reached them at the top of the hill the large cart was full.

"Alright, I think that's all of them." Allen observed. He walked over to Nunmul and held out his hand to the cart. "May I?" he asked with that dumb, over cocky grin on his face.

"Sure." Nunmul replied, grinning. She stepped away as Allen grabbed the cart.

"God, this is heavy!" Allen exclaimed as he struggled to push the cart a few inches. Loki and Nunmul giggled as they pushed the smaller cart together in the direction of Master Cabbage. Loki leaned over and whispered to Nunmul.

"What did you do?" she asked, wondering how the cart had gotten so heavy.

"Magic touch," Nunmul replied making a sphere of water in her spare hand. The both of them continued to laugh as Allen slowly pushed the cart behind them, grunting with each step he took.

As they got back to the cabbage stand, the sound of barking was heard and a blur of white came towards them, it was their porpoise dog, Chichi. Chichi was mostly canine, similar to a golden retriever, except he had a dolphin tail (he still had four legs). He had white hair that stopped where his light blue tail began, light blue eyes, and went to everyone's mid thigh.

"Hey, it's Chichi!" Nunmul exclaimed, letting go of the small cart.

"Nunmul!" Loki gasped as she barely stopped the cart form tipping over and spilling all of its leafy green contents.

"Sorry." Nunmul ran to Chichi, immediately petting his soft fur. Chichi barked happily and rolled onto his back, revealing his soft underbelly. Nunmul was about to rub his belly when a piece of crinkled paper attached to Chichi's foot drew her attention.

"What's this?" to Chichi's dismay she forgot all about scratching his belly when she read the parchment.

"Allen, Loki, guess what!"

"What?" they simultaneously replied.

"The old Fire Lord has escaped prison!"

"No way!" Allen went over and yanked the parchment out of Nunmuls hand. On the paper was a drawing of Ozai's face and the prize that would be awarded to who ever helped capture him. "He's worth 100,000 gold!"

Loki almost tipped the cart over, "100,000 gold for a person? That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's a gift from the Spirits." Allen replied. At that time, Master Cabbage returned.

"How is everything going?" he asked.

"We lost two cabbages." Loki said.

"And Fire Lord Ozai has escaped from prison!" Nunmul added.

"Noooo!" their Master dropped to the ground dramatically and put his head in his hands, "My cabbages!"


End file.
